


And the Rest is Silence

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Otabek shows up for like a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: There are smokes and explosions as far as his eyes can see. He has trouble breathing because of rubbles from the explosion. It become harder to pinpoint everyone because he can not rely on his senses. The sounds of bombs and guns and more explosions is deafening. He is starting to lose focus but Minami’s pat on his back wakes him up.“Just a little longer, My lord! We would reach the woods soon!”“Take Lord Yuuri to the east! There is a carriage there waiting to take him home!”“Understood!” Minami raises his sword. “Let’s go, My lord!”Yuuri follows Minami from behind. He slowly looks back and sees a pillar falls onto the ground. How can it turned like this? (In the end, Yuuri knows he must make a choice. And he is making one now, despite circumstances).





	1. It ends.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [And the Rest is Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398684) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reach the end of the series! Thank you so much for your support for this past month! I have fun making this series and I hope my series bring you guys joy! The 2nd chapter will be up 4 days from now so look forward to it!
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio

 Yuuri can feel his eyes going blind.

There are smokes and explosions as far as his eyes can see. He has trouble breathing because of rubbles from the explosion. It become harder to pinpoint everyone because he can not rely on his senses. The sounds of bombs and guns and more explosions is deafening. He is starting to lose focus but Minami’s pat on his back wakes him up.

“Just a little longer, My lord! We will reach the woods soon!”

“Take lord Yuuri to the east! There is a carriage there waiting to take him home!”

“Understood!” Minami raises his sword. “Let’s go, My lord!”

Yuuri follows Minami from behind. He slowly looks back and sees a pillar falls onto the ground. How can it turned like this?

 

_Dear cousin Yuuri._

_I am well, thank you. I am so glad you finally had the chance to  write back to me. Why are you so formal in this letter? I thought we are close! But I suppose that is the consequence of being in power. Don’t tell Seung-gil, but I don’t think I’m ready for it. I’m still 17 after all._

_Oh, Yuuri, I wish I could tell you more about things in here. But there is an emergency._

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri should have suspected.

He should have warned Viktor when he receives news about the East’s alliance with the New World. But he does not. Because it would mean a betrayal, and Yuuri is from the East and he must be loyal to the East.

Had he told his suspection to Viktor could any of it be prevented? Would the palace still stand?

Honestly Yuuri doesn’t know and the possibility scares him.

 

 

 

 

_By the time you read this letter, you will be on your way to the East. I know about the bad reputation of the New World, Yuuri. I have a trusted friend there. You see Yuuri, a month before I wrote this letter I lost two provinces to the New World. They are too strong, even for us. They offered us an alliance or there will be war. You may call me a coward, but I vowed on the day I became Emperor that there would no war in my reign, so I comply._

 

 

 

 

 

No one knows how the New World managed to get to the capital. Some said spies. Some said through underground tunnel. Yuuri doesn’t care.

This is supposed to be a normal day. A normal day that ends with a normal night.

Yuuri has expected Viktor, but instead Minami comes through the door. He hands him a letter and packs his things. Yuuri reads them and he does not know what to think.

His mind is wandering somewhere else when he follows Minami down the hall.

 

_Sadly, because the East surrendered, they will go to the North. Get out from there, Yuuri. I don’t care if taking you offends King Nikiforov. I don’t want any ties of the East when they attack. I have informed the North of the incoming attack to honor our former alliance, but we will not help._

_Yuuri, I do not care about how you feel for Nikiforov. Just get out of there. Abandon the mission. That is an order._

_Your cousin,_

_Guang-Hong Ji._

 

 

 

 

 

_“Why did you never say it back?”_

Because Viktor, no matter how long he lives in the palace, no matter what he is to you, he is still born an Easterner and his loyalty (must) lie to the East.

His feelings does not matter. He must obey the Emperor. He has order not to get attached to you. So he does. He tries not too, by not saying it back, no matter how much he wants to say it back to you.

(He settles with his usual “I know” every time you declare your love. But even that is not enough).

He feels the same for you, King Nikiforov. He wants to be with you but he can not.

He has orders to follow.

 

 

 

 

 

“My Lord, hurry! Get in the carriage!” Minami tells him, but Yuuri doesn’t hear. His mind is too occupied with Viktor.

Yuuri looks back to the distance. The once stood the great Royal Palace of the North Kingdom is ablaze with fire. It slowly starts to crumble down as many canons fire through. Yuuri closes his eyes, trying to hold back. He has an order to go back. He has an order. He has an order—

“Minami. Get in the carriage. Send my apology to the Emperor.”

“My lord, where are you going—My lord!“

 

 

 

 

He once told you about his plan for Viktor. About how he originally seduced Viktor to secure the alliance between the North and the East. But he hasn’t told you about what comes afterwards.

He says something has happened. Something that isn’t supposed to. He falls in love.

Somewhere along the line, his playful flirting turns into a serious flirting. Him seducing turns into him being seduced. His possesiveness turns real. The kisses becomes more meaningful. The touches become softer and the gazes become more tender.

(Yuuri realizes how stupid his plan is, to storm into the palace alone. But he is trained in the art of sneaking. And the sword he quietly steals from Minami is enough to protect him from the invaders.

The North has lost. If Viktor is still alive, Yuuri knows where to look.

He runs).

 

 

 

 

Two bullets goes besides his head. Honestly, the greeting is less violence than Yuuri thinks it would be.

“What are you doing here?!” Yuri hisses. His hand is holding a gun and shaking. He is fifteen, still hasn’t mastered hunting class and now forced to kill people to defend himself.

“Let me in, Yuri, please.” He begs but Yuri still hasn’t move from him and Viktor’s shared bedroom door.

“Why should I?! After you betrayed us? The East abandoned us without notice! You could have told us! We could have prepared!”

_I know, Yuri. I know._

“Yuri, please.” Yuuri begs harder. His tears begins to fall. “Let me in. Evacuate yourself. There are soldiers outside that will take you to safety.”

“I won’t abandon Viktor!”

“Yuri, please.” Yuuri begs again. “We don’t have much time.”

Yuri still (shakily) points his gun to Yuuri’s head.

“Yuri.”

“Fine!” Yuri snaps. He puts the gun into his trousers’s pocket. “I’ll go. You can come in. Just ... just go there and see him.”

“I will.” Yuuri goes towards the door and pushes it gently. “Yuri?”

“What?!”

“Thank you. Be safe.”

 

 

 

 

 

(Yuuri is used to be rough on bed. Doing it fast leaves you less time to think. You will act based on your instinct. Yuuri always has confidence in sex. Even though he lacks something in other area, he makes up with his ever-lasting stamina.

With Viktor it’s different. He remembers the first time Viktor took him. He moved slowly and was really gentle to him. Sure, there are times where they have rough, kinkier sex. But with Viktor it is always slow and tender and caring. Viktor takes the time to please him. He pays attention to his body, so much Yuuri starts to tell Viktor to turn off the lights because he is not used to someone praising his body in a way Viktor does).

Yuuri closes the door and finds Viktor sitting on the bed. His left hand tries to hold a wound on his stomach. His right hand holds a gun to Yuuri’s face. His face looks tired. He is out of breath. Viktor whimpers a lot and Yuuri does not like it.

“What did you do to Yura?” he asks.

“I told him to go to safety.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“I swear, Viktor.” Yuuri puts down his sword and kicks it to Viktor’s direction. “I swear he is safe.”

Viktor looks at him skeptically. Yuuri does not any more reason to convince Viktor through words. So he stares back at Viktor instead. He knows Viktor knows how to tell a lying eye apart.

Viktor finally puts down his gun. Yuuri sighs with relief.

“Thank you.” Yuuri says.

Viktor does not respond. He leans his back to the bed and averts his eyes from Yuuri.

“Why did you come back?” Viktor’s voice breaks. “Yuuri, you break my heart.”

“I know.”

“You have no idea, haven’t you? About my feelings.” Viktor says. “You aren’t just a fling, Yuuri. I always meant every word. Every action. I love you that much, Yuuri.”

“I know.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you do know.” Viktor lets out a tear. “I once planned to marry you. That was how crazy in love I am with you. But my parents objected the idea. We are both men. You are technically a prisoner and I am a king and I have a duty to produce an heir.” Viktor continues. “They presented me with so many princesses. I declined every one of them. Because I am loyal to you.”

Yuuri begins to sob.

“The East secretly allies themselves with the New World and you didn’t bother to tell us. They are growing in power. To have one powerful kingdom to back them up is dangerous. Why didn’t you tell me Yuuri?”

Yuuri runs to Viktor. Viktor buries himself in Yuuri when he hugs him. “Why did you come back, Yuuri?”

“I love you.”

Viktor widens his eyes.

“I never answer your question that time.”

“Why did you tell me now?”

“Because I thought I am not going to see you again.” Yuuri says. “I love you, Viktor. I always do. But I have orders. I have an order to not to fall for you. But I do. And I was supposed to go back to the East but I come back. I know it’s unforgivable. But I come back for you. I love you Viktor. I have always wanted to say it. I lo—“

Viktor cuts Yuuri with a long kiss. Yuuri kisses back even though Viktor’s mouth tastes like dirt and gunpowder.

 

 

 

 

The ceilings begins to crumble.

“We need to get out.” Yuuri says. “Viktor, can you walk?”

“Leave me, my love. I won’t last long.”

“I am not abandoning you again!”

“Yuuri,” Viktor holds Yuuri’s cheek. “My wounds are too severe. I’m not going to make it. I need you to go. I need to know you are safe.”

“If you’re not going, I’m not going.” Yuuri holds Viktor’s hand. He moves Viktor to lay on his laps. “Viktor, look at me.”

“Yuuri. My love. My queen. My rose. The other half of my soul.” He chantes. “Do you remember _Stammi Vicino_?”

“The song when we met. The song about your kingdom. The song you really like. Yes, I remember.”

“It was my plead. My cry for help.” Viktor says. “I never thank God for answering my plead.”

“Viktor—“

“Hush, darling.” He says. “Hush ....”

Viktor’s voice trails. Yuuri wipes his tears and leans for another kiss.

When their lips meet, the room falls down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~they died lol and i will accept your tears as a payment you are welcome.~~
> 
>  
> 
> update: I LOST MY FREAKING PAPER FOR MY FINAL TEST AFTER I PUT THIS CHAPTER DID ANY OF YOU CURSE ME OR SOMETHING ~~or is this my karma~~


	2. It continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.
> 
> And also, it's 31st already in my timezone so HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!
> 
> (anyway, King Crispino here is not Mickey but rather his father. Mickey is the crowned prince like I said on [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8910205)).

They miraculously survive.

When he opens his eyes, his surrounding has turned into ruins. Seeing that there are no New World troops around them, Yuuri quickly picks Viktor up and carries him to safety. Thankfully, Viktor manages to be treated on time so his life is in no danger.

The remaining of the North Kingdom’s officials has regrouped in a borderline town within the West Kingdom. King Crispino has kindly enough to take them in. He even agrees on helping the North take their kingdom back. He understands that the New World must be powerful enough to have taken down the East and the North single-handedly, thus it is not wise to fight them alone.

Not only the West, the South-East Kingdom also offer their assistance. King Chulanont says he annuls their alliance with the East because the East has threaten the world’s peace by allying with New World. He also says he values Yuuri’s friendship more as a side note.

It is one of the darkest time in history. The war later will be known as the World War. It lasts for more than five years. Eventually, the West, North, and South-East alliance win the war. The New World’s territory is pushed back to their origin country and the North manages to take back their old territory.

Because New World and the East lose the war, they are given a punishment. The five respective kings along with their advisors gather in the Royal Palace of the North to discuss it. Safe to say, it is not pretty.

“To give this many amount of money and resources as a compensation—I will not comply such request!” The leader of the New World, Jean-Jacques Leroy, or simply known as King JJ, slams his fist onto the table. “I am a king! No one tells me what to do!”

“It is precisely because you are king you must comply to this request, my lord.” Lord Giacometti, as the intermediary, speaks.

“This is an exhortion!”

“It is little compared to what you did to my kingdom.” Viktor hisses.

“You’re just a weak—“

“My king!” a young man cuts in. “We lost the war. I think it is wise to comply their provision. It is a consequence we must face.”

“Such wisdom! You should listen more to your advisor!” King Crispino exclaims. “What is your name, young man?”

“Leo de la Iglesia, My King. I am not yet an advisor, I am simply an apprentince. Our advisor can not come because he is unwell, so I come as his substitute.”

“He has good eyes, that advisor of yours. You should listen to this, _simply an apprentince_ , more, King Leroy.”

“Whatever!” King JJ sits down angrily. “I accept the terms but I will fulfill only 50% of your provision.”

“My king!”

“Fine! I will fulfill all of them! Satisfied, Iglesia?”

“Wonderful! Onto the next one!” Lord Giacometti switches up to another parchment. “The East may not be an active participant in the war, but Your Highness still sided with the New World.”

“I am well aware of that. I will take responsibility.”

“You also violated your alliance by—“

“As I said, _I am_ _well aware of that_.” Guang-Hong repeats his line with a little emphasis. Lord Giacometti gulps and continues.

“For the East, King Nikiforov will tell you the compensation himself.” Emperor Guang-Hong Ji turns at Viktor in confusion.

Viktor folds his arm. With a confident voice, he says, “Give Yuuri Katsuki to me.”

All who present in the room are in uproar.

“What—“

“Wow! So this is why he won’t discuss it with us! Gaymazing!”

“King Phichit, please remain seated!“ his advisor, Celestino, facepalms.

“My king, pardon me, but _what the hell_?“

“Shut your mouth, Georgi.” Viktor says. “I am not joking. _Give me Yuuri Katsuki_.”

Guang-Hong exclaims, “I already give him to you!”

“I am not stupid. I know he is your spy. An anchor to make sure I did not attack the East from behind.” Viktor grits his teeth. “You would not give him to me easily all those years ago otherwise because no matter what he is a family. But now, I’m asking—no, _demanding_ you to give Yuuri Katsuki to me fully. That is my provision.”

The young Emperor’s face becomes dejected. He exchanges some glances with his advisor.

“As for our previous alliance, we can renew it outside this room. If the East is still willing.”

“You are really unprofessional, cousin.” Georgi exclaims. Viktor smirks at him as his response.

Guang-Hong sighs. “All right.” He pauses, “I will give him to you. But if he returns to the East, that will be upon his own decision and not mine.”

Viktor smiles.

 

 

 

 

“Settle down! Settle down!”

As a celebration for their victory, Viktor decides to hold a festival in the capital. The festival lasts for seven days and seven nights. It has many entertainments and games—and all of them are personally arranged by Viktor himself (with a little bit of Georgi’s help as well). For the closing, a dinner party is hosted at the palace. The dinner party is opened for public. Many attend the dinner, including his allies King Chulanont and King Crispino.

“We are here now to celebrate our success in reclaiming our home!” Viktor says. “I would like to thank our ally, King Chulanont of the South-East and Old King Crispino of the West for their help. Without them, it might be impossible for us to be here today.”

“I would also like to thank our valiant hero, General Otabek Altin for his services! Without his cunning strategy, we would not win the war. So let’s toast for him!”

A cheerful cheer fills the air. The general immediately retreats to the back (because he is such a shy person) but is quickly stopped by King Chulanont.

“But not only that,” Viktor continues his talk, “we also here to commemorate our fallen brothers and sisters who fight fiercely in order to reclaim our home. So let’s take a minute to pray for them.”

The room becomes silent after that. He can hear some whispering their son, husband, and lover’s name. He also hear some saying prayers to all of the fallen to the gods. Some even pray silently.

After a few minute, the situation is back to normal. “Well, let us commence with our food then!”

Viktor steps down from his podium in clamorous applause. When Viktor gives a signal, the servants immediately emerges from the back room, placing the food in front of the guests. A soft music is also playing in the background to accompany the dinner.

When Viktor joins his family in their table, his nephew Yuri Plisetsky yells at him. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“Did what?” Viktor looks at Yuri dumbfounded. The nephew stares back at him furiously like a small angry kitten.

“Asking. For. The. God. Damn. Katsudon. In. Front. Of. Everyone. _Again_!” Yuri says with every emphasis in every word. Oh, Viktor realizes, he was talking about the meeting from two weeks ago. “You’re thirty three now! I thought you would be better than that!”

“What can I say, love makes you do crazy things!” Yuri makes a throw up mimic as his response. Viktor laughs. “Speaking of love, where is Yuuri?”

“Curling up in his room and die.”

“ _Yura_.”

“He’s in the garden. The asshole is still sulking like usual.”

“Then I’d better cheer him up!” Viktor wipes his lips with handkerchief and stands up. “I’ll leave the guests to you, Yurio! Be a good host while I’m gone!”

“I’m not—Viktor! God damn it! I might be your heir but I’m not someone you can order as you please! Viktor!”

 

 

 

 

The garden is peaceful at night. It gives Yuuri a room to breath when he wants to take a break.

Yuuri glances at the main hall. He remembers Viktor saying something about a dinner to celebrate their victory. Viktor has invited him, of course, but Yuuri does not feel like coming. Even after five years, he still blames himself for what happens.

Suddenly he feels a hug from behind. Yuuri does not have to turn back to know who it is. “Viktor,” he says, “you are supposed to be inside.”

“And you are supposed to be beside me.” He adds. “Is something wrong?”

“Everything.”

“Yuuri,” he breaths. “we talked about this.”

“I know,” Yuuri sighs. “but I still can’t help but to blame myself.”

“My love,” Viktor picks Yuuri’s hand and kisses it. “it is not your fault.”

“I should leave. If I hurry, I might catch a ship to the East.”

"Yuuri. My love.“

"I don’t deserve someone like you.” Yuuri says, “You should not ask for me in that meeting. You should have returned me to the Emperor while you had the chance.”

“And I’m throwing that chance away.” Yuuri laughs a little at that reference. Something he had said a long time ago. “Yuuri, look at me.”

Yuuri does.

“I love you.”

He whinces.

“Do you remember five years ago, when we kissed as everything around us crumbles?”

Yuuri nods, because _how could he not?_

“When you came back for me.” Viktor pauses, “When you said you love me. When we kissed—I’ve never been so whole. All my worries, my insecurities about you, are vanished in that second.”

Viktor brushes his hand against Yuuri’s.

“Do you remember afterwards?”

“I do.” _I remember your limp body. I remember your life slipping away as I search for help while carrying you. I remember how glad I've felt when I've found help_. “We talked after you regain conciousness.”

“Yes. You told me about everything. About your mission. About how it unexpectedly turned into. Do you remember what I said?”

 _Yuuri, I forgive you_.

“It was stupid.”

“Yes, it was. I was getting scolded by everyone. Yurio. Georgi. Father and Mother.” He laughs. “But love blinds everyone, including me.”

“That is not good, Viktor.”

“I know.” He answers, “But the thing is, even if you didn’t come back, I would still forgive you.”

“Why?”

“Because, my dear,” Viktor strokes Yuuri’s hand. He stares deeply into Yuuri’s eyes. “I love you.”

It hurts everytime Viktor says it. For a while, it was because it was a false love. Now, it hurts because it is so true and sincere Yuuri feels like he does not deserve any of it. Viktor has loved him deeply, lovingly, passionately, and Yuuri has given him nothing in return. But he is learning now. He tries to love without feeling guilty. He tries to learn to return Viktor’s love.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do, Yuuri. You do deserve me.”

Yuuri sniffs. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, my love.” Viktor smiles. He hugs Yuuri again. Not too tight, but enough to calm him down. “Now, shall we go inside? I have this chef make pork-cutlet bowl for you! I do hope they are as good as they say! You miss them don’t you?” Yuuri nods.

“Umm, Viktor?”

“Yes?”

Yuuri closes his eyes. “I love you too.”

Three words. Eight letters. Simple pronunciation yet hard to say. Yuuri can feel his face burning up when Viktor look at him surprised. Viktor’s eyes sparkle brightly before shedding a tear.

“Yuuri!” Viktor chuckles, “You should stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Being adorable!” he squishes Yuuri tightly. “I love you too! I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“Okay! Okay! I get it!”

“Are you sure? You don’t seem to a few minute ago.” Viktor makes a kissy face.

“I was sulking! Now I get it! Now get off me!”

Viktor complies, thankfully. If Yuuri were to attend the dinner party, he does not want to come with his clothes wrinkled. He has a dignity to maintain.

Yuuri sighs. Ok, he is ready. “Viktor?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

Viktor smirks. “I know.”

Yuuri punches Viktor in the arm. After that, they both enter the main hall hand-in-hand.

 

 

 

 

Centuries later, their story will be whispered by parents to their children before they sleep. There will be a tale about a lonely prince who meet a lovely princess and they get married and then live happily ever after. Except the lonely prince does not meet a lovely princess, but a fellow prince. They also do not get married, but they do live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Oh my god. I can't believe we're done. Thank you so much for everyone who follow my series! It was a great honor. I have so much fun writing this ~~and torturing your soul~~.
> 
> See you in in my other fics! If you miss me [say hi to me here!](http://pilongski.tumblr.com) ~~Even though I only use tumblr to stalk fandom tags haha.~~
> 
> Note: My paper can not be recovered and I have made peace with it.  
> Another note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


End file.
